


Prompt: I Can't Trust You

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Old Married Couple, Post Series, Tumblr Prompt, up to no good as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: “Well, you can’t go by yourself,” Flint says, getting up.“And why not?” Thomas huffs, crossing his arms.“I can’t trust you,” Flint says, going over to grab his coat. “You’ll end up getting arrested too.”





	Prompt: I Can't Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> another super short one, but fun to write!

“Where are you going? It’ll be dark soon and it’s freezing out.”

“I’m going down to the courthouse, they’ve arrested Widow Baker.”

Flint closes his book and looks up at Thomas. Thomas looks back as he firmly puts a knit hat on his head.

“Well, you can’t go by yourself,” Flint says, getting up.

“And why not?” Thomas huffs, crossing his arms.

“I can’t trust you,” Flint says, going over to grab his coat. “You’ll end up getting arrested too.”

Thomas frowns. “I don’t appreciate that.”

“Just like I didn’t appreciate having to come look for you in the middle of the night last time you got it into your head that you’re a lawyer and found you in the cell next to your so called client for fighting.”

“That man deserved it and you know it!” Thomas protests, even as he follows Flint out of the house and to the stable. “And we should walk, the horse will be finicky in this weather.”

“Yes, because the two men with arthritis should walk three miles into town in the middle of winter,” Flint says. “That’ll end well. Just get on the horse.”

Thomas does, even as he glares down at Flint. Waits patiently while Flint saddles up his own horse.

“What’s the widow been arrested for anyways?” he asks as they make their way into town. “Gossiping? Which she does about us, mind you.”

“Unpaid debts,” Thomas says, ignoring his quip. “And I’m going to pay them.”

“Why didn’t you just say so, we could have sent money.”

“Because I’m making a point James,” Thomas says, holding his head up. “If you don’t let me do this, then I’ll just sneak out and go pillaging like you do.”

“I don’t pillage. I stole back our scarecrow from those thieving McAllister children!”

“All while dressed up like a pirate,” Thomas hums. “Maybe I should go find a blue coat and you can be lieutenant instead.”

“Wear a wig and you can be a magistrate,” Flint teases back. “My lord.”

“Oh shut up,” Thomas says, trying not to laugh. Then he purses his lips as he thinks. “Actually, if I did that do you think-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence. We don’t have time for me to list how bad of an idea that is.”


End file.
